


In order to touch the stars

by Draco_cybertech



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Birthday, Dragon plushies - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galaxymastershipping, High Heels, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Shopping Malls, Slice of Life, Vector is being Vector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_cybertech/pseuds/Draco_cybertech
Summary: What happens when you encounter your former mentor, and crazy ex-Barian, during your shopping session ?Oh well, what was it about? Ah, yes, Mizael’s gift.Seems like Kaito has to do some... little changes about his plans.
Relationships: Mizael/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 4





	In order to touch the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. o/ 
> 
> First time I ever post a one-shot here ... *Flees before anyone can find her*
> 
> Well, this is a cute and fluffy galaxymastershipping ! (With hints of what they do behind doors but shuuuuuuuush !)  
> Love to write Kaito being teased by absolutely everyone. And Mizael's love for dragon. Because dragon is love, dragon is life. :D
> 
> Characters might be a bit OOC but I truly don't know how they will eventually react, according to what I've seen with the anime.
> 
> Warning ! Mention of swearing/cursing !
> 
> For anyone who wanted smut, sorry not sorry, but I cut it before it went to far (not comfortable with).
> 
> I don't own anything except the plot. All belongs to Konami !
> 
> Hope you enjoy it !

Kaito was doing some shopping at one of the Heartland malls. Not the biggest, but the nearest of the Heartland Tower. He was searching for a gift for Mizael, since it's nearly his ''birthday''.

If you asked the Galaxy Tachyon user, it is just a random date that all Barians have chosen over throws of dice.

And why did they have to choose a day ?

Because Yuma found that it was too horrible for them to not have some birthday party. (Kaito is pretty sure it is mainly because of the traditional cake, since his stomach doesn't seem to have an end).

But cake or not, each Barians (well, except Shark and Rio since they both had one) threw a 12-sided and 30-sided dice. So, by chronological order, it is : Durbe the 12 th February, Alito the 25 th March, Vector the 2 nd April, Girag the 9 th August and Mizael the 30 th November, which make him technically the youngest of the crew, since Rio and Shark were born mid-June. (He was not pleased at all.)

So yes, it's almost the end of the fall. He can already see some advertising concerning Christmas, and people anticipating their purchases.

But back to his main problem, the gift. Not that he has any trouble finding a good idea. His boyfriend is not that subtle when something sparks his interest, even less when it's concerning dragons.

(This obsession of him didn't go away when he reincarnated. Nor his love for Tachyon dragon that he gained back, when Astral brought along him the Numbers when he has to return to Heartland, with a new threat on the Astral World)

He can remember very well the first time the blond discovered plushies. His eyes were shimmering, as he held a dragon plush with ridiculous small wings and bright blue eyes. Mizael didn't admit it back then, but the Photon Galaxy user knew pretty well that his former rival had found it so damn cute.

He also remembers how his interest seems to vanish instantly, when he figures out that plushies are considered girly. That didn't prevent Kaito from buying it later, and putting it on his lap, when both of them were alone in his room. 

Since that day, the two regularly purchase some of them, and every time, he can only smirk when Mizael tries to deny his unconditional love for these small cotton creatures .

(His pride wouldn't survive if someone actually discovered it, but his room is literally invaded by plushies. All dragons. When it's not something related to dueling. And Kaito is still surprised when his partner complains about the lack of room.)

They know a specific shop which does not only plushies, but a lot of articles dedicated for kids. He comes inside, and goes quickly to the right section. 

Where it is … 

Oh, there !

This one is bigger than the rest, with his violet wings and his silver scales. It is really soft at touch (so soft that Kaito actually wonders how it can be cotton because cotton is smooth, but not THAT much) and he carefully takes it out of his location. Then, he goes to the cash desk.

The person at the cash register greets him, before asking if he needs anything else.

“Not today, I'm afraid.” He replies.

”It's for the other blond, isn't it ?” She says, almost like an old joke, as she puts the plush inside a cardboard bag.

“Always. Have a nice day.”

Kaito is not used to small talks but since he's a regular, he thinks it wouldn't hurt to eventually try to have a civil discussion.

When he comes out, he checks his D-gazer, seeing if there are any messages or emails. His father told him, in the morning, that he will send him the last report about the Astral world. With the return of Astral, many research has been done, and Faker with Byron are confident with finding a way to go there, with the help of teleporters. And they might understand how to stock energy from the Astral world and later, use it as electricity.

A real trip into the unknown.

Or almost.

With the cardboard bag on his right hand, Kaito is going to go back to the bus station when he spots a familiar hair. He approaches him, before saying.

“Afternoon Chris.”

“Good afternoon Kaito. It's rare to see you out of the tower or the university.”

The eldest brother of the Arclight is wearing a tresse today, something that Kaito has not seen for a long time.

“Going to do some shopping.”

“Ah, for Mizael, isn't it ?” A nod. “Good, I'm also doing some purchases for my girlfriend. Haven't finished yet.”

He points out the bag he is carrying, and Kaito wonders what is missing. Seriously, there is like what, 5 bags or more ? And he doesn't even know if there are bags inside bags, and maybe bags inside the bag in the bag and eventually …

“Earth to Kaito”. Chris moves rapidly a hand before his face. “I'm going to the shoe shop on the second floor. Won't mind to tag along ?

“Right, sure.”

Since he doesn't have anything else more interesting to do, Kaito agrees. It's been a while since he hangs out with his former mentor.

“After this, we can grab a coffee at the Starbuck on the first floor and talk a little ?” Suggests Chris.

“And have a duel.” Adds Kaito.

“And have a duel.” He repeats, amused. “So, tell me, nothing news ?”

“Chris, you actually ask me if there is ANYTHING new, when you literally see me this morning ?”

He takes an annoyed tone, but the spark in his eyes tells the contrary.

“Come on, we're not with our parents. Now, you can talk freely about whatever you want, especially if this concerns our dear Galaxy master.”

Kaito coughs slightly, having probably misheard.

“I beg your pardon ? And why me ? You're the one who was, and still is, talkative, more than Thomas. It's quite impressive and terrific, when you think about it.”

“As a friend, I can't have some rather private information ?” Asks Chris as they are climbing the stairs.

“Try with someone else”. Kaito says back.

“You're not funny.”

“More than Shark, at least.”

Chris turns his head, a pure air of shock on his face.

“The world is going to collapse, Kaito Tenjo finally made some humor ! And I thought you were some kind of robot …”

“Chris.”

“Like Orbital 7 because, you know ? You always seem in tune with him, and your face always remains in the same expression, unless Haruto is in danger of death …”

“Chris …”

“But I can't have been fooled this long, we trained together for such a loooooooooong time and …”

“CHRIS ! Would you just shut up, please.” Nearly shouts out the blond.

He has forgotten his tendency to go over dramatic. Not like Thomas (nobody can even surpass Thomas.) but too annoying, and at the same time, Kaito wishes that nothing ever changes.

The older pats gently his head, finishing his monologue.

“And now, you've become a fine young man who gets laid with the love of his life not later than yesterday …”

His elbow goes right into the stomach of the Arclight, who has already anticipated the hit and steps aside.

“Here we are. Could you please restrain your murderous waves please, at least when I'm inside the shop ? Don't want to have some blood on the carpet.” Says not so distinctly Chris, between his laugh.

If he had known, Kaito would have ignored him and passed by. But he is now stuck with the taller man, who is teasing him and enjoying it too much.

“I'm going to search for a pair of stilettos.”

“Take your time. We're not in a rush.”

Chris goes searching for what he's originally come for, and Kaito wanders inside the room. It's a medium size one, with shelves along the walls, and piles of boxes on low tables, scattered across the room.

Finally, he lands on the boots section, fall-winter collection. There are a lot of models, female mostly, and a few ones remind him of the pair that Mizael uses to wear, when he's not at school. Black, not leather though, with a small heel on the back.

“Tsss, like he's not tall enough. I can't even kiss him properly without him lowering his head.” Rants, but not with any real resentment, the blond duelist.

“Complaining about your height ?”

He turns back as fast as possible, only to see Chris with another cardboard bag. And a smirk on his thin lips.

“Finished already ?”

“Actually, I have one more thing to do.”

Chris almost throws a box inside his arms and before Kaito can even register anything, he finds himself sat on a wood bench. His bag fell on the ground.

“What are you trying to do ?” Asks Kaito, feeling that something is off and slightly upset by how things went.

“To make you try on high heels.”

“What.”

One blink, then two, then a flight of ducks passes before Kaito breaks the silence.

“Chris, have you fallen on your head recently ? Take some damage during a duel, anything ?”

“Not any, and you will thank me later. Now, shush, we don't have eternity before the shop will close.”

He marks a pause, before continuing.

“And if this is not enough, I can always tell Mizael that you used to sleep with a plush of Galaxy eyes photon dragon.”

Kaito emits a groan. Chris knows him too well, and he would rather try whatever the older gave him than Mizael finding embarrassing stuff. His boyfriend tries his hardest to find any piece of information about him, and Kaito can't even return the favor since Mizael doesn't have any past in this life.

(He's pretty sure that his former mentor has an album with photos of him younger, at the stage of a toddler. He needs to retrieve those quickly.)

Reluctantly, he opens the box and takes out the high heels.

“Bloody Ra, you have SEEN the height of this … thing ? How would I even stand firmly on the ground ?”

“With your two feet, to begin.” Answers a very amused Chris. “And I'm pretty confident over your sense of balance.”

Aside from the heels (there so high, how can anyone walk with them ? He really lives in a weird world.) the shoes are simple but classy, entirely black and there is an attachment at the level of the ankle.

The blond takes a deep breath before taking out his own boots, then slips his left foot carefully. He surprisingly feels comfortable (He doesn't know how Chris perfectly chose the right size.) and once the two attachments are fixed, he rises.

At first, Kaito feels that he's losing balance (he shouldn't have moved so fast) but Chris gives him his hand and soon, he's standing straight. He can see that the difference of height has lessened.

Suddenly, he feels a cold glare on his neck, and the two of them turn toward the source. A shop assistant stares at them with an odd look.

“Don't worry, I take it.” Whispers Chris.

The tall duelist crosses the shop in no time and Kaito can hear something like ''guinea pig for a shopping session … Same size as girlfriend … Yes, a gift … No, no, everything's alright, thanks for you concerns.''

When Chris comes back, Kaito is slightly pissed off.

“You understand now, why I didn't want to try those ?” He hisses.

“You worry too much. I've already had some excuses, in case someone asked.”

“And why do you want me, of all people, to wear high heels ?”

The smirk on his smile widens.

“My dear student (Kaito huffs at the title), you probably know that men can also wear high heels, but in particular circonstances.”

When Kaito gives him a stern look, saying to make it short, Chris declares.

“I don't know like …” He pretends to think deeply.

“Inside your bedroom, when you and Mizael are alone, nobody at home and some hormones that get in the way …”

This time, Kaito touches his target and Chris bends in two, but the grin stays.

“CHRIS ! Obelisk forbid me, but I'm going to murder you right here and right now.”

From an external point of view, it's rather comic the way the blond is all flushed, pissed off and embarrassed.

“My, my, what do we have there ?” Interferes a third voice.

Kaito pivots to see Vector, smiling, right behind his back.

“The almighty galaxy master wearing high heels ? What juicy information.”

“I'm going to commit not one, but two homicides and then hide your corpses.” Grumbles Kaito.

He just wants to bury himself six feet under the ground. Why Vector, of ALL OF THE PEOPLE, has to be at the wrong place at the wrong time ?

“At least, try to kill me with style. I didn't go with a dramatic exit the last time” Replies the orange haired. “Anyway, my dear Christopher Arclight, would you please make me the pleasure to lighten the situation for me ?”

“Too much syrupy but well tried. Kaito was complaining about his height.”

“Ooooooooooooooh, my poor Kaito, how do you cope everyday with a boyfriend that can look at you from above ?”

“Shut up Vector, I'm doing pretty well, thanks for your concerns. Now, get lost.” Replies dryly the Galaxy eyes user.

“I thought he was well mannered, but it seems I was in the wrong.” Sighs dramatically Vector. “Chris, you didn't teach him how to behave in society ?”

“Believe me or not, I try, but he's a thickhead.” Answers his ex-mentor.

“Continue to pretend that I'm not here.”

“I thought you would like a break from the session, but if you insist …” adds maliciously Chris.

“NOT THIS ! I'm out, let me go.”

Kaito takes off the high heels, and was going to put back the box at the right location when Vector speaks up.

“If I were you, I would buy them. Advice from a friend.”

Kaito looks at him, like wings are growing on his back.

“I don't need it.”

“My, my, so cold. But believe me or not, Mizael may or may not, have flushed a deep crimson when we were talking about those things.”

Chris seems interested when the name of his boyfriend comes up.

“Give more details ?”

Vector takes a long breath, silence. Kaito knows he is clearly waiting for the moment Chris will lose his patience. But the Dyson sphere user doesn't lose his composure and Vector sighs.

“You're a killjoys. Anyway, the last time we hung out in the mall, and by we I mean all the Barians, we went through several boutiques and one of them is where we are standing.”

He makes a demi-circular movement with his right arm to illustrate his words.

“Ra knows how, we were discussing your abyssal sense of fashion. Mizael has to do something about your wardrobe, it's so horrible than even I shiver, when thinking about it.”

Kaito only sends him a deadpan look. He has more important things to do in the past.

“When did I leave my story … Oh, yes, this is so terrible, (Vector insists on the last word) that I have declared that anything would look better on you than your current clothings.”

“I don't catch what's wrong with what I'm wearing.”

“A lost cause, I should have known it. Anyway, let me finish my story. So I pointed out some boots to give an example, and our precious galaxy boy became so flustered. You should have seen his face, it turns into the deepest crimson I've ever seen.”

Kaito thought a little about it but something was missing. What kind of boots Vector talked about ?

He scans the room and lands again on the shelf with the female models. The famoux thigh high boots.

Oh shit.

“Seems that our 2 nd galaxy boy has connected all the dots.” Giggles the ex-Barian. “Sooooooooooooo … What are you going to do ?”

“Nothing.” Cringes Kaito. He takes back his cardboard bag which was left on the side.“If you don't have anything to buy, we leave.”

Chris doesn't try anything else as he puts the box where he found it.

“That's a shame. It would have resolved your problem.”

They leave the shop, Vector going to bug off some other Barians while Chris and Kaito descend to the first floor, grabbing the coffee they were talking about earlier and soon, both of them are absorbed inside their cards, dueling on the coffee shop table.

Days after the little ''incident'', while Kaito comes back into the appartement from university, Haruto points out a box on the table, in the living room.

“Chris passed by this morning, said that it is a gift.”

If his little brother hadn't been here, the blond duelist would have probably smashed his head against a wall, before taking the box and finding a way to burn it without anyone noticing it.

But he comes back to the harsh reality and only takes the ''gift'', thanking Haruto before moving to his room before his brother can ask any question. He would burn down in shame if his little brother finds out the content of the box.

When he arrives in his bedroom, he tears down the package and opens the box. Inside it were two thigh high boots, of a deep brown, probably in leather and with freaking high heels. Some voices inside his head make him notice that, with them, he would be at the right height to actually kiss Mizael.

“I'm going to find Chris, strangling him, murdering him, burning his dead body, burying the ashes and then maybe, I will be satisfied.” groans Kaito.

When he looks more attentively, he can see a note between the two boots. He takes it softly, before unfolding it.

''~~Hello hello, mister Tenjo.~~''

Okay, something's wrong.

''Before you're even asking, it's Thomas.''

Oh, that explains a lot.

''Chris told me about your little problem, and you're lucky enough that I've accepted to help you.''

Kaito raises an eyebrow, since he doesn't ask for anything but anyway. It's Thomas being Thomas.

''So I choose the PER-FECT pair of thigh high boots for your little ''activities''. ''

At this rate, he probably tears the note in two before reaching the end. Kaito is not sure what prevents him from doing it. Maybe because Thomas may have left some information about how to properly use them ?

''But, since you're not familiar with these, here's a list about what you can do to keep them in a good state.

Hope you have fun !''

The note finished half crumbled, half folded, inside his desk, between two pages of some scientifics books, where nobody would find it.

Kaito doesn't know how to deal with it. Sure, Vector may have said the truth, (and Chris seems genuinely sincere, when he said that men can also wear those kinds of shoes) but there is still a chance that Mizael doesn't like it. 

Or hates it. 

Or loathes it. 

They've never talked about it and Kaito doesn't know when would be the right time. If there is any.

His D-Gazer vibrates. A SMS. He reads it.

''Btw we made some bets. 1000 yens you won't do it, 2000 you'll do it (Chris), and 4000 you'll do it and enjoyed it so much that Mizael will buy you a new pair for Christmas (Vector).''

The D-Gazer lands not so softly on his bed. What's on Earth did he do for deserving this ? Maybe for absorbing tons of human souls ? 

Karma is a bitch.

But deep down, Kaito knows that Vector rarely bet money when he will not win. This guy knows absolutely everything (how, nobody knows and nobody wants to know) about everyone and how things turn out eventually. Sure, he was mocking him at the mall but …

Chris said it will look good on him. Vector said that Mizael thinks it will look good on him. Even Thomas has said it somehow, otherwise he wouldn't have sent the note.

Should he take the challenge ?

Kaito looks at the clock on the wall. He still has one day before deciding.

The day finally arrived. (with a slightly stressed Kaito and a wondering Mizael because, this is the first time he has seen him so tensed) 

Since it's a saturday, the whole crew goes out, and after arguing a bit about what to do, they all set on some duels (In fact, it's Yuma who brought the idea, since a lot of them wanted a rematch against a specific person, and hadn't had the occasion. Like Gauche Vs Chris.) They go (or rather, go back) at the Heartland tower for the duel courts.

Kaito, by the end of the day, won against Yuma (“Again ?! Come on man, it's like what, the fourth time ?” “Actually the seventh”, adds Astral and Yuma went pouting somewhere, the spirit on his tracks), the Kamishiro siblings (“Seems that we still have a lot to improve.” Declared Rio after her loss) and lost against Chris (“The student doesn't surpass the master entirely.” Did he said, even if he knew that Kaito had already surpassed him) and Mizael. (Not so surprisingly since both of them duel against each other so much, that they lost tracks of their wins and losses. But it was as always, an intense duel.)

They throw a party inside the Tenjo's appartement and around 10p.m (after a good session of cleaning), everyone leaves, including his father and his brother.

“He is going to sleep over at Dog-chan's place. As for me, I will find an hotel room to sleep. And remember to be …”

Kaito and Mizael put their hands on their ears, as fast as the light, knowing too well what Faker was going to say. The man sighs, amused. Haruto waves at them as a goodbye and they find themselves alone, in the now peaceful appartement.

“You won't mind if I hit the shower first ?” Asks Kaito, as he's walking toward the bathroom.

“Not at all. Gonna make tea, want some ?”

“No thanks, that's sweet of you.”

Kaito knows it might sound awkward, but he tries his best.

His palms are covered in sweat as he enters inside the shower. He takes a good amount of time to clean himself, his thoughts getting back to a certain box under his bed.

He dries his hair and puts white pajama pants. When he goes to his own bedroom, he calls for Mizael. He watches his boyfriend locking the door of the bathroom (even if they already see each other naked and not once, Mizael is still uncomfortable when it's outside their rooms. Something to do with the fact that it's not qualified as a safe place.) and after two minutes, grabs the box. 

He puts it at his right side, before discarding the pants, leaving him only in his boxer brief.

He takes a deep breath before opening it, another one when he holds the first thigh high boot.

“It's now or never, huh ?”

Slowly, Kaito unzipped the right side, before sliding his feet inside. He checks if he's too cramped, his ankle rotating in small circles just to test his liberty of movements.

When he's satisfied, he zips cautiously, afraid that it might break or something goes in the way or … anything happening. (He's breathing hard, heart pounding loud inside his chest. Why, he doesn't know. It is less dangerous than what he used to do as a Number hunter. So why is he panicking ?)

After what seems an eternity, he goes for the second boot.

He puts it on more swiftly. Everything is in place.

Kaito slowly raises up, testing the waters. Compared to the classical high heels, he doesn't feel that much out of balance. The feeling of the leather against his skin is pleasurable. He hopes it won't get irritating once his skin will get covered in sweat.

He tries to walk a few steps, rotation, flexing the knees, and each time he gets a little more insurance. (Even if he knows that he's moving with the grace of an elephant. The boots produce so much sound every time he makes a step.)

He can only wait for Mizael now.

Should he wait here, standing ? On the bed ? Laying on his back, on his stomach ? What if he falls in front of Mizael ? Will the boots stay in their place ? (He doesn't see any attachments and only prays for the boot to be enough skintight to not slip off.)

And why do all of these questions come right now ?

It seems that he has taken too much time thinking because the next thing he knew, it's that Mizael is standing right on the doorstep.

Two things :

Kaito can now stare at him right in his beautiful blue eyes.

Those said eyes look at him with a rather … lustful spark.

Mizael moves quickly, until he's standing just in front of him.

“For a surprise …”

He takes his time to properly look at the thigh high boots. Every fiber of stress has disappeared from his body.

When his boyfriend raises his head, Kaito doesn't hesitate before kissing him. Hard. He's pretty sure he almost bruises their lips, but this is the last of his concerns.

“Waiting all day to actually do this. I can finally do it whenever I want.”

“Whenever you want, huh ? But I agree, they are really useful.”

The lips of his partner get close to his ear.

“And you definitely look sexy with them. Love i t.”

Mizael comes back to face again Kaito.

“So … Shall we start ?”

Kaito nods, letting his partner take the lead.

Tonight promises to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaand the end ! Thanks you for reading ! 
> 
> I truly thanks an awesome person on a YGO Discord server that helps me for the grammar mistakes and the plot. (What plot you're asking ? Well ... The one hidden under the carpet ?)
> 
> And lighningtrouble for Preferences, wouldn't have write it without this one-shot. Go read it if you hadn't yet ! 
> 
> If you like it, please, leave a kudos below. :D I accept all kind of review !


End file.
